


The Little Things

by Mattchewy



Series: Animals: The Breaker Saga and other Stories [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Caring, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/pseuds/Mattchewy
Summary: Scene set after chapter 16 and before the confession in chapter 18.





	The Little Things

Rocket liked the little things the most. The way Asher shook his tail at him, that grin whenever he saw him. All the things that made him bubble up inside and want to just be there with him.

He loved it. 

But he also loved the way Asher made him blush, made him want to just cuddle his body and fuck him then cuddle again. It was just...great.

Which his why he loved this moment of just leaning his head on his chest on the bed, feeling him breathe in and out. It felt like the best thing ever. Being like this. Together.

Of course he had other plans too. Letting his head trail down lower to the coyote's pants, he smirked up at him. "Need some help with this?"

Asher blushed as hard as he could as Rocket went to work on getting the pants down off Asher. Rocket did work fast though. Already he had gotten his prize, eagerly eyeing it with anticipation. 

Honestly he's done this with Asher many times already, but he just loved the dick. Well, being more obvious, he loved just making Asher let out all the sounds of pleasure that he could. He grinned as he slowly pawed off the coyote, his paws gripping the shaft with ease.

Asher let out a soft groan. "Jeez Rocky..." Rocket just knew how to handle him so well. Teasing him effortlessly was Rocket's specialty. Just feeling his paws on his cock made him want to release right there and now. But Rocket wasn't done yet.

Rocket stopped pawing him off. Asher was about to ask why before he felt the soft mouth of Rocket engulf him. 

The coyote had no words for what he felt. It was just one of the best feelings ever. "R-rocky-" He could barely get anything out before he felt Rocket's tongue go along his length. 

Rocket smirked inwardly as he heard Asher above him. The little moans were what he loved. Something that too made him turned on as well. He kept going back and forth on the dick with his mouth, letting his tongue do the work of pleasuring him.

Asher could barely last any longer. It was like he was about to burst. "Rocket, gonna-"

Rocket was quick on that, letting himself lean off the dick as Asher came. Asher let himself fall back onto the bed as all the energy of it left him. 

Rocket laid next to him, cuddling the coyote's chest. "That help?"

Asher smirked. "Well...yeah. But I think you need some help too." Rocket could feel Asher's paws reach down at his crouch, softly rubbing it.

Rocket had usually been the one to pleasure Asher when this relationship started. He didn't mind really. But now Asher wanted to be in his position? He didn't protest as his pants were unzipped and his cock was brought out.

Asher looked up to see Rocket's face looking down, embarrassed. Asher looked back into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Rocket scratched the back of his head. "I... didn't think you'd do this, you know? I've never really thought anyone would care about me like this too."

Asher let his paw touch the side of Rocket's face. "I...should have done sooner, you know? You of all people need to know you can be treated well."

Rocket could feel Asher's paw on his dick going up and down. He now felt in the same position as Asher was a few minutes ago, just feeling the love that was coming (lol) from Asher's caring touch.

Asher looked back up at him, almost as if asking permission to do something. Rocket's head did a small nod as the coyote slowly let his mouth go down the raccoon's dick. 

It just felt like lighting shook through Rocket's body as his dick was being sucked. It made him feel... amazed.

Rocket felt the coyote's tongue all over him, just hitting him in the right places. It felt like pure bliss.

And now as the tension increased, he felt like that it was going to explode. "A-ash."

As soon as Asher let off, then Rocket let himself cum. He just laid back, feeling exhausted as he felt the tension slowly release. He felt Asher lay over next to him, letting his muzzle touch his and feel his paws over his body. It felt right.

And when it was done, he laid there, his head on Asher's fluffy chest, feeling the cold metal arm stroke his back as he felt glad he had decided to be with him.


End file.
